Call to Action
Call to Action (最後の希望!!作るぜでっかい元気玉, Saigo no Kibo!! Tsukuru ze Dekkai Genkidama) is the ninth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 22, 1995. Its original American air date was March 26, 2003. Summary Last time, Vegeta wished the Earth back and told Goku to make a Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile, back on Earth everyone is wondering how they did not die and they are all happy. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Gohan are wondering what happened. Also, the other heroes on the lookout were wished back and everyone came back. But Dabura, who did many evil deeds, did not come back. Meanwhile the two Buu's are fighting, Goku is amazed by what a clever idea Vegeta has thought of. Good Buu had no chance against Kid Buu, Good Buu tried and Mr. Satan cheered for him, but Good Buu was no match. While the two Buu's fight, the others on the Sacred World of the Kais are discussing. Goku says it might not work and Dende is trying to think what the third wish should be. Vegeta says to wish anything he ask, then he asks Kibito Kai to be able to talk to the citizens of Earth, but Kibito Kai says it cannot be done. After that, King Kai talks from the Grand Kai's planet and says he can make Vegeta talk to the citizens of Earth. Vegeta then says to the citizens of Earth that there is a guy fighting Kid Buu on another planet and that the chance for winning are slim. He tells them to raise their hands towards the sky to give the guy power. Then, Goku goes into the sky and gathers the energy for a Spirit Bomb. Then everyone gives the energy that is being gathered into a bomb. The energy of Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and the others makes the technique incredibly strong. Back on New Namek, Old Kai and the others are impressed. Just while Goku was gathering the energy, the two Buu's create a massive blast. Vegeta think whether there is enough time for Goku to make the Spirit Bomb. Suddenly, Good Buu splits into four and starts punching Kid Buu. Goku says the energy is not enough. Vegeta goes back to talk to the Earthlings and the citizens ask "why should we give our strength, it does not concern us". Vegeta gets really mad, so King Kai tells him to cool down and ask them again. Meanwhile, Good Buu is getting beaten fast. In Hell, the previously defeated villains are watching the battle. Frieza is laughing at Vegeta and the others. Goku tells Vegeta that there is not enough strength for the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta again tries to tell the Earth to give more energy, but the citizens continue to ignore Vegeta's command. Fights *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu Trivia *Unlike in "Vegeta's Respect", the scenes showing the villains in Hell are cut out in the edited version for no apparent reason. *Kid Buu bites Good Buu in this episode. This is the fourth time a form of Buu is bitten, except this time it is the good Buu who is bitten, and ironically the evil Buu (who was bitten three times before) who bites. *No one seems to question how Vegeta or Goku could have been restored to life. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks may have noticed it while trapped in Buu's body, but everyone from the Lookout (except Yamcha and Krillin) simply accepted Vegeta's and Goku's presence without a second thought. *Vegeta refers to Kibito Kai as "Kibito Shin" when speaking to Dende about his plan to defeat Kid Buu. *In one scene, Master Roshi's beard turned-out to be a red-orange-like color. Gallery Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z